James Dearing
James Dearing is a corrupt LAPD captain. He is an evolved human who has super strength. He has been taking Evos to Sunstone Manor for pay. History ''Heroes Reborn In "Odessa", he is said to be the one that gave the order to kill El Vengador and falsify police reports. In "Under the Mask", Dearing is leaving the precinct, he arrives at a warehouse unaware that Carlos is secretly following. He goes inside and himself along with others, torture and interrogate an EVO named Fiona for information on the whereabouts of El Vengador's Underground Railroad. He threatens to shoot her if she does not tell him what he wants to know. Fiona headbutts him and tells him that she knows this isn't a official interrogation because if it was, she'd be at the precinct in a interrogation room. Dearing grabs Fiona and throws her out of the window. However, Fiona is able to fly, so she flies away. Dearings partners complain about her getting away but he tells them not to worry because he tagged her with a tracking device, so she'll lead him to the other EVOs. He has tracked Fiona down to her hideout. Dearing enters the building and finds that no one is there. He is attacked by El Vengador, they begin to fight. He knocks El Vengador through a door and a wall with extreme force, thus revealing that Dearing himself is a EVO with Super Strength. He beats El Vengador so badly that he runs away. In "The Needs of the Many", Dearing arrives at Gutierrez and Sons insearch for Carlos but finds Jose Gutierrez and Father Mauricio, he discovers that they are EVOs. Father Mauricio tells Jose to run and begins transforming into smoke, but is stopped when Dearing shoots him with a taser. Then One of Dearing’s partners grabs Jose as well. In "The Lion's Den", Carlos goes to the precinct and asks for Captain Dearing, he accuses Dearing of kidnapping his Jose and Father Mauricio. James is informed him that someone is there to see him for information concerning a kidnapping. He tells the officer he'll be over. He gets up from his desk and sees a couple other officers opening the E.P.I.C glasses that allow the immediate detection of any EVO in the area. They turn the glasses, the officers discover Dearing is an EVO. Realizing that he's been outed, Dearing attacks the officers but is quickly put down with a tranquilizer. Dearing is drugged, he is being taken to a truck by a couple of officers. They're leaving to take him to be registered but El Vengador takes out both of them. El Vengador offers him a deal, either lead him to Jose and Father Mauricio or he can stay there with his former associates, he agrees to help. In "Game Over", Captain Dearing is in El Vengador's Underground Railroad, he is being tortured by Carlos. He is repeatedly hit by Carlos until he tells him where he took Jose and Father Mauricio. They get on the road and begin driving to Sunstone Manor. They stop the car, he tells Carlos that EVOs are swabbed to make sure they're actually EVOs, so he hands Carlos a vile containing a unknown liquid. Dearing tells him he has to drink it in order to provide a false positive and be able to enter. Carlos drinks it, he begins to feel dizzy and extreme pain. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Dearing and Carlos are still on their way to Sunstone Manor. He pull up to Sunstone Manors, James is clearly a regular there, they know his name and he knows theirs. The orderlies take Carlos and swab him to see if he's a EVO, the substance that Dearing gave him earlier works, Carlos registers as a EVO and then they take him away. Dearing wants his money but he has to wait, they've enacted a new policy which also requires the bounty hunter to be swabbed in efforts to make sure that EVOs aren't bringing in other EVOs. He knows that he's in trouble now, a orderly approaches him to check if he's a EVO. Realizing that he has no other choice, Dearing grabs the guy and throws him into the door but before he could do any further damage, he is tranquilized. Dearing wakes up in a chair, he's being interrogated by Matt Parkman, the director of Sunstone. Matt gets into his head and tells him that he'll let him pick out his own punishment. Dearing uncontrollably gets out of the chair and walks into a room with only a table in it, originally, there was nothing on the table but then a gun appeared on it, suggesting that Matt used his ability to mess with Dearings mind and see what he's either hiding or fears most, he picks up the gun and thats all we see. Powers '''Enhanced Strength: '''James has the ability of enhanced strength. He was able to push carlos through a door, catch his punch and force him to his knees, throw him through a wall, kick him through roof supports, and beat people into submission with ease Memorable Quotes *"I thought I had you killed" ''(Under the Mask) Trivia *Dearing is a EVO that hunts EVOs *Despite being the captain of the Los Angeles Police Department, Dearing has been engaged in numerous illegal acts. Gallery Dearing.jpg References Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters